Daisy Duck causes Kirk to be kicked out of Starfleet
Daisy Duck was watching the magic TV. The USS Enterprise NCC-1701, under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, visited the planet Nibiru. A volcano was about to erupt. Commander Spock, the Enterprise's first officer, went down to stop the volcano from erupting. Spock's life was jeopardized and Captain Kirk violated the Prime Directive to save Spock's life. In the process, he exposed the USS Enterprise to the Nibirians, who worshipped the Federation starship as a god. Spock was rescued by the Enterprise and the cold fusion bomb rendered the volcano inert. The Enterprise went back to Earth. Kirk and Spock were summoned to Admiral Christopher Pike's office. After dismissing Spock, Admiral Pike admonished Kirk for violating the Prime Directive and told him that Starfleet relieved Kirk of command of the Enterprise and that Kirk was to be sent back to Starfleet Academy. As this was happening, Natasha Romanoff was being interrogated in a warehouse by the Russian Georgio Lukhov and his thugs. During the interrogation, the evil King Maximus appeared and killed Romanoff by blasting her with his scepter. King Maximus vanished. The Federation police then arrived and Lukhov told the Federation police that James T. Kirk killed Romanoff. The Federation police then set off for the bar to arrest Kirk. Kirk was in the bar drinking away his sorrows when the Federation police showed up with a warrant for Kirk's arrest on charges of Romanoff's murder. The Federation police placed Kirk under arrest for murdering Romanoff and locked him in a Federation prison. Kirk told the Federation police commander that he did not murder Romanoff and that someone else did. The Guardian Warriors showed up and told Kirk that they would find who was responsible for Romanoff's murder. Later, Kirk escaped from the prison and a manhunt ensued for Kirk, with the Federation and the Allied Galactic Forces pursuing him. Kirk stole a Federation freighter and escaped Earth. He went to the Star Wars universe and arrived on the volcanic planet of Mustafar, where he was greeted by Darth Vader (in his pre-armor form). Vader told Kirk that he knew that Kirk was not responsible for the murder of Natasha Romanoff. Vader then told Kirk that he would help Kirk prove his innocence. The Guardian Warriors set off to find the one responsible for Romanoff's murder. They encountered Lukhov and his thugs, who revealed that King Maximus killed Romanoff by blasting her with his scepter. The Guardian Warriors went after King Maximus. Kirk and Vader arrived on Earth in the freighter, where the Federation police re-arrested Kirk and threw him back in the prison. Kirk was expelled from the Federation Starfleet. Kirk then went to trial. The Guardian Warriors finally found King Maximus and battled him. The Guardian Warriors defeated King Maximus. Just as Kirk was about to be pronounced guilty, the Guardian Warriors came in with King Maximus, who confessed to murdering Romanoff. Kirk was cleared of all charges. Although Kirk was relieved, the ordeal had scarred him. Admiral Pike apologized to Kirk for accusing him and offered to reinstate him in Starfleet as his first officer on the Enterprise. But Kirk, feeling that he could not trust Starfleet or himself anymore, refused and left in tears. When Aladdin, Daisy's father, found out about this, he was very angry. Daisy got in big trouble by her father. Daisy got punished. She wasn't allowed to go to the mall with her best friends Shanti and Jenny Foxworth. Daisy became very angry. She glared at Aladdin and told him "You're as evil as Jafar!" She then went to her room in tears. Category:Fan Fiction